uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
The UK Singles Chart Wiki was founded by user Havemeforty to store chart archives for UK singles and albums compiled by The Official Charts Company. You can find peak positions, weekly charts as well as artist singles and albums stats. We also supply the following: *Film stats for the Film on Combined Video Chart *Predicting charts game *4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20 archive *BBC Radio 1 Playlist, including 1Xtra playlist, not archived *Chart Records (on this page) including most weeks on the Top 100 for a single Note: Chart data for the Top 200 is not recorded in most cases on this wiki as the data for the Top 200 singles and albums are usually only available from UK Charts Plus as a paid subscription service. We do, however, provide singles and albums that have peaked within the Top 200 on this wiki by getting the data for new entries from the Zobbel website. We do not know, however, whether or not the releases peaked higher than the debut position in the Top 200. icona pop.jpg|This Week's Chart|link=UK Singles & Album Chart (06/07/2013)|linktext=Icona Pop and Charli XCX Love It at No. 1 john newman screenshot.png|This Week's Chart Update|link=UK Singles Chart Update (03/07/2013)|linktext=Will John Newman's Love Me Again knock Icona Pop off the top spot? Right place right time.jpg|Predicting Charts|link=Chart Predictions|linktext=Put your music skills to the test. Can you predict next week's chart? wake me up.jpg|Single Of The Week|link=Avicii : Stats|linktext=Wake Me Up by Avicii has already got number one in two countries. Will it be number on next week? *Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10: Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) (91 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20: Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40: 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75: Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one: Frankie Laine - I Believe (18) (non-consecutive) * Most consecutive weeks at number 1: Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single: X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) : (Let's Get Ready To Rumble by PJ & Duncan re-entered at 1 and dropped out after 4 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (7 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 which was number one for three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) (6 weeks) * Biggest jump to number one: Labrinth ft. Emeli Sandé - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100: Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump ever: Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) * Biggest jump from 101-200: Bon Jovi - Who Says You Can't Go Home (194 to 5) * Biggest fall from number one: McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100: Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever: Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever: 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Most re-entries for a single: * Artist with most number ones: Elvis Presley (21 number ones) * Artist with most Top 10 singles from a single album: Calvin Harris - 18 Months (8 singles) * Album with most weeks on Top 100, Top 40 and Top 10: Emeli Sandé - Our Version Of Events (x weeks) * The Chart Archive: Now used for first and last seen positions and weeks on Top 100 for releases, taken down last November by the Official Charts Company for breaching their database rights * Official Charts Company: Official weekly singles and album charts * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) * Zobbel: New entry updates (including peak data for 101-200) * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 (including the midweek chart/chart update) * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs Chart archive for Top 75 only * Chartwatch: Includes free PDFs for Top 200/250 charts from 1995-2011 exc. 1996-1998) * UK Charts Plus: Paid subscription service for Top 200 single and album data * BBC Radio 1 Playlist : Including the official 1Xtra Playlist * 4music.com's Fresh Music Top 20: Fresh music tracks compiled by 4music.com Category:Browse Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Behind the Scenes Articles